The Effects of Bullying
The Effects of Bullying is a 60-minute episode of Anime: Evolution to support the Anti-Bully Rally and the Ban Bullying events. This is the first episode not to feature any main, minor or recuring/guest characters from the series as it features teenaged students voiced by teenagers and childrens who still attend school and have not done voicework with the exception of Moises Arias and Jeremy Shada. This is also the first episode to feature a completley different opening sequence and a narrator (voice of Steven Blum) in which to tell the plots and aftermaths of each story. Stories Each story deems of a child or teenager who is struggling from school due to the fact of bullying or cyberbullying. Although rarely of the students plots have been resolved, most of the students either gave up by dropping out or commited suicide. Natasha's Story: Taking place in Liverpool, England, the series focuses on an Indian girl named Natasha Araki who was looking for a watch in a flea market where she was dragged in the alley by three British girls who were mocking her for her traditional outfit. They immediatley taught her to stay out of their way by ripping her clothes, puing her hair and punching her. In the next day on class, during computer class, the bullies appeared again mocking her heritage, where the British teacher stated that instrumental music (there class that they cutted) was across the hall. They left in which at Language Arts, Natasha learned about bullying and how to stand up for herself. After school, the bullies came again and she yelled at the bullies saying that it's her culture and decision and they have no right to attack her for disliking it. After hearing her words, they gave up on picking on her and they took off. According to the narrator, Natasha later became an author. Ali's Story: The setting is Jersey City, New Jersey. The story is censored on a 14-year old Hindu boy named Ali Kanato who is depressed because he believes that everyone is disgusted by him wherever he goes, even a man scooted over to the end of the bus stop seat when he sat next to him. One day, when he was walking to the bus stop, a British bully named Clyde and an African-British bully named Blinkie were following him and calling him a terrorist of the September 11 attacks due to his Hindu culture related to the Pakistanians who were the terrorists during 9/11. Ali speeded up to a neaby bus station where a Hindu girl named Malissa set them straight by saying that only Muslims are terrorists. Ali was releived when she helped him but when he came home, he was too sad to even eat dinner or talk ot his own mother that much. At the next day of school during computer class, the bullies tried to get his attention but he preteneded he didn't know they were there but them he finally had it after school where the two bullies had another friend, a mute hooded Caucasian bully unofficially known as Jasper, in which he teased him anymore and then when Ali was about to escape, Jaspe pulled his shirt until he fell on the floor where the three bullies kicked him, causing him to get a massive nosebleed. His mother found out and he comforted him. Ali commited suicide by hanging himself with a string. The bullies were later charged for the death except Jasper who was only beaten up to attack Ali. Miranda's Story: The only story not to feature any dialogue with the exception of the narrator and Miranda. The setting is New Orleans. The story is about a young artist named Miranda who goes to Leonardo de Vinci High School where her main class and homeroom is art class. During art class, she is silentley being bullied by five students three times. The first time, one of the students slipped a piece of paper in Miranda's drawing book and she opens it which features badly-drawn version of Miranda being overwighted which said "FAT MIRANDA". The second time is which somehow, one of the bullies managed to get her cellphone number and she sent a cyberbullying text message to her which was never revealed and she was offened. She tried to ignore them but one of them went way too far. One of the bullies yanked a drawing out of Miranda's hands, pretended to like it and ripped in in front of her face while dropping half of it on her notebook. Depressed, Miranda grabbed her things and rushed in the back of the school. She was originally planning to kill herself but she stopped. According to the narrator, Miranda dropped out of school and was unable to find a job without a certificate of authenticity. Julie's Story: A story that was not fully animated but was shown in a notebook which featured the characters drawn in pencil and featured no faces with written dialogue to show that Julie was not telling the story but it's just her diary of her latest thoughts in her words and voice. The only story not to reveal the setting, the story is about a young girl named Julie who is best friends with an Asian girl named Katie in which they share everything, including e-mail addresses and passwords. One day, a group of popular girls who were nicknamed "The Beautiful People" by Julie convinced Katie to give them Julie's email address and password only to be turned down. After checking her AOL Mail which featured many senior high schoolers emailing her many love letters. They decided to make her miserable by sending pictures of her naked which was actually Julie's head from the school picture photoshopped into an Adult womens body, to the seniors. When Julie came to school, everybody started making rumors, looking at her strangley and pointing at her in which she realied that everybody though it was her sending the bad pictures. Julie loses all of her friends and ends her friendship with Katie. The story ends with the diary saying "I wish I could disappear...". According to the narrator, Julie commited suicide by taking an overdose of pills. The Victim Framed Gang's Story: This story is a three-plotted situation in which the three kids were bullied in a different style and different animation. The setting is San Francisco which is Hao Li Chung High School in which is close to Chinatown. The first story, animated with flash-animation, deals with a 17-year old Chinese-American girl named Jessica who is mostly a loner and doesn't have many friends. Two girls went to her table and made fun of her because of her loner nature and said that she should stop starring at them, despite looking at a "Got Milk?" poster. The second story, animated with Squigglevision, is about a mute girl who's name is never revealed but is known as The Timid Shy Girl by many students. She was homeschooled for 16 years and is now in her first public school. She never changes in public, only in stalls. Then, a girl named Kad, who saw the girl coming to the stall, decided to the come to the next stall and takes a picture of the girl changing her clothes with her touchscreen cameraphone. She decided to sent it to her friends. The third story, animated with traditional cel animation along with digital ink and paint, focuses on a 17-year old Chrisitan boy named Kyle who walks by the forbidden hall which only teasing jocks pass through. Then, a mid 20s man named Polo talks to Kyle about Kyle's "boyfriend". Kyle tellss him that he is not a gay person. Also, a jock appears who agrees with Polo about Kyle being gay. Kyle goes away in sadness. Later, Jessica was again teased by the two girls when they said that she has poor fashion sense. According to Jessica, the picture of the Shy Girl changing was imported all around the school and the girl found out when a poster of her was in the school walls. She commited suicide by hanging herself in a mental institution. Kyle was sad when the whole school thought he was 100% gay. He only came to school two weeks later and he was never seen again. According to the narrator, Jessica transferred to a school in Hong Kong where she was accepted and Kyle dropped out of school to become a comedian at local bars. Morris' Story: This story does not have any emotional effect on Morris due to the fact that he was not bullied, just endangered of being expelled from school. The story takes place in California. The series is about an 18-year old Canadian-American boy named Morris Williams who attends John Christopher High School. One day, his best friend, a 17-year old Irish-American boy named Patrick "Pat" McDouglas who created a website called Rankedemup.com. The website focuses on many users from the website ranking on many of the female students of the school of their appearance and personality (like a "hot or not" website, by Morris). The next day, the whole school heared about the website and many of the females were cying because of the males comments and some of them were trying to commit suicide. Morris didn't understand until he realized that Pat put his little sister, Ashley, on the website too and they even showed it to her. Ashley came home from school crying and didn't even bother looking at Morris. Pat was suspended from school after the principal and the superintendant finds out about the website and now Morris is afraid that he will be kicked out too. Morris' last words were "I wish I never saw that stupid site..." before taking off. According to the narrator, Morris is still enrolled in school but his belly still jiggles like gelatin since he's afraid that they may eventually find out. Trivia *When the episode aired in India, any references of Ali being called a terrorist were removed due to the death of Osama bin Laden, who caused the September 11 attacks. This was replaced by being called a nerd. *Jeremy Shada who voices Morris Williams is known for voicing Finn from Adventure Time. Also, Moises Arias who plays Rico Suave in the Hannah Montana series provides the voice for Kyle. *This is the first episode to feature the majority of a teenage/children voice cast. *First episode not to feature Ben Tennyson, Orochimaru, Lula or any of the characters. *When the British bully girl asks Natasha if she'll be eating beef for lunch to tease her is a reference to the fact that Hindus can't eat beef. *A memoriam appeared at the end which featured a black dot tracing Chuck Jones' portrait with the words We'll miss you including the Cartoon Network logo. This is a tribute from Cartoon Network in 2001, despite Chuck Jones' death ten years ago. The memoriam appeared due to the animation style was similar to that of Chuck Jones' artwork